Sp Style You Belong with me
by Ryoko-akira-san
Summary: A Style/A hint of K2. Kyle holds his feelings up and wants to tell Stan, but Stan is with Wendy. Kenny also loves Kyle but wants to help Kyle to be with Stan. Rated M for later on chapters and to be safe!
1. Wendy is such a Bitch

**SP-Style-You Belong with me**

**Chapter 1**

**~Wendy is such a Bitch**

It was very annoying listening to her nag. Stan this, Stan that. Stan, buy me this, Stan buy me that.

Ugh. And that person was, Wendy, of course. Who she was dating? Well Stan, for like the 13th breakup and regroup. And right now, I fucking hate Stan Marsh. He's the one that brought me along on his "date" with Wendy. He knows how much I hate her, but he kept on insisting that I come. So I did. And I regret it. That's why! I was slowly walking behind he couple, for all I am is a third wheel. I would sometimes get cautious looks from Stan, to see if I'm still keeping up.

"Kyle, don't linger behind!" He shouted out to me. Stan's arm was around Wendy's petite waist.

I rolled my eyes and continued my slow pace. I mean, I've walked around the mall already, like going for the third time around and I was starting to get tired. I would watch different people pass by me. Come and go, which I didn't know many. I wished hat Kenny was here, he would at least keep me entertained.

A sudden yawn emerged as I watched the two ahead of me. Wendy whispered something into Stan's ear, she glimpsed at me, back to Stan and laugh. I scrunched my eyes, they better not be making fun of, Wendy did a sudden stop and pointed out a discount that Victoria Secret was having.

"Come one Stan! They're having a discount!" She pulled Stan's dark blue sleeve. The other didn't budge.

"Uhm, Wendy. Don't you think that's a …. Bit too much for me?" Stan inquired at the store. I was just standing by, listening to their conversation.

The raven haired girl pouted out her lip, "Please Stan?" she did little circles against his chest, "Just come in with me?" I lifted my eyebrow at Stan. I'd be surprise if he happened to say no to her pouting. And to thus, he did.

"Wendy, that's a women's store. I'm a guy okay. Besides Kyle here," He glances at me, "Probably wants someone to talk to." I grimaced at him.

"Shut that fuck up dude." The girl narrowed her eyes at me in disgust.

"Fine, but you two stay out here, though." And she walked into the Victoria Store.

"Ah, dude, I actually thought you would go in and help Wendy chose out her-err- clothing." He rolled his eyes underneath his bangs.

"Very funny, Kyle, I don't go into girl stores." I preyed a smirk.

"Oh? And how do I not know that." I teased.

"Shut up you ass!" He clicked, punching me in the arm as I laughed. I looked through the glass, eyeing Wendy as she looks for undergarment.

"But dude, I totally don't understand why your dating her," Stan turned to me as I continued, "I mean, she's a total bitch and nags on everything!"

"Kyle watch what you're saying. She's my girlfriend, dude." Stan glowered at me. I glanced at him and went back to leaning against the wall. "At least I don't have to worry about you taking her from me." I chuckled.

"It's true; I just don't get what you see in her. And why you're dating her again." I folded my arms as he stuffed his into his pockets.

It took Stan a moment, "I don't know, really. I've always thought about moving on to someone else…" He took a quick peek at me, "But of course the person would probably just reject me." He broke through laughter.

I smiled, "So. Who would this person be, huh? Bebe, Red?" I guessed. But my guess was wrong. Totally wrong. He was pointing...at me...

I blinked once, twice, then cocked my head to one side, awe. Me?

"You." Stan said. Still pointing at me. A couple of people passed by us, not noticing what was going on. I started to flush and was actually going to believe it when Stan started to laugh hysterically.

"Hey! What the hell dude!" My fists started to clench. "That's not funny! You almost ha-"

"You don't actually, believe me, do you?" He said between laughs. "You're my friend, dude." He wiped at his eyes.

I snapped," your such an ass Stan." He stopped laughing slowly.

"Hey, what gives? Cant take a joke?"

"Dude, you don't actually know that I-"I suddenly stopped myself from continuing. I shaked my head, "never mind, "I mumbled.

Carrying bags with her, Wendy steps out the shop, "So what were you two walking about?" I answered before Stan did.

"Stan said that you might qualify for the cover of Crack Whore Magazine!" Wendy gasps as Stan's jaw dropped.

"S-Stan?"

Stan glared at me, "Dude!" I simply shrugged. I could feel Wendy's intense glare, she turned her back to us dropping her bags, rummaging. Stan nudged my arm, giving me a dirty look. When Wendy finished pulling something out, she called to her boyfriend.

'Hey, Stan. Isn't this sexy?" We both turned to her, she held up a two piece that had a purple flower pattern going across. She was holding the swimsuit close to her body, posing.

Stan grinned, "Yeah it does!" He walked over to the girl, pulling her into a tight hug, kissing each other. Giggling underones breath.

I turned away from the sight; it sickened me to the stomach. I hate it whenever Stan does anything with Wendy, his smiles he gives, those hugs, kisses. I bellowed a sigh; I really do love Stan…

"hey Kyle!" I left my thoughts, "Come on! We're going to the food court now." Stan waved his hand towards me, his other carrying Wendys crap. I got up from the wall and strolled over to them.

Hm. Stan, I just don't know how to tell you my feelings without breaking our friendship.

Wendy had begged Stan to buy the food, so he went to order at McDonalds, while Wendy and I sat at a table, across from each other.

"I really don't know why you came, kyle." She started to speak. The corner of my mouth twitched.

"Oh well, actually, I was invited by your boyfriend, Wendy." I retort. She glanced away then back to me.

"Tell me, why don't oyu have a girlfriend?"

"Because, Im not intreaster in none at the moment."

"uh-huh. Would you go for a blindate?"

"Hell no." The girl giggled and said nothing afterwords. I leaned back into my chair, cocking my head back, resting my eyes. After a couple of minutes, a platter of food hit against the table and Stan scoothing into the table.

"I go everyones order," He announced. I let a groan come through, to know that I heard. I then heard the hushed whispering between the two. A little argument, then make-up.

"Hey, Kyle," Stan spoke, I lifted myself up, resting my chin on my hands, propping my elbows on the table.

"Yeah?"

"Me and Wendy were talking," More like whispering, " And we wanted to go on a double date."

I groaned, glimpsed at the girl and back to Stan, "She begged you, didn't she?" A huff came from the girl.

"Well we wanted to bring you a blind-date."

"Hell no." I automatically said. Stan rolled hie eyes.

"Stop being so difficult to do with kyle, We're 17 and your going to need someone in your life you love."

"Hah! Me, difficult? Yeah right…" I played a smirk on to my face. Besides the person I love is sitting right next to me. I don't know how he would feel, were same sex and he has a bitch for a girlfriend. And I really don't see myself being with Stan. "Besides stan, even I was to go, wendy would only bring one her bitchy friends and make my life hell." Wendy gasped and Stan shot me a anger look.

"Dude! Whats up with you making these bitch ass comments about Wendy?!" Shit. Looks like I got him angered. I didn't want to say the next part, but my mouth moved on its own.

"It's the truth Stan, She is one." Wendy screeched up in her chair, her eyes pouring tears. Without saying a word, she stepped over to me and her hand connected to my face. Causing a loud smack sound. I winced from the pain as a red mark was forming on my cheek.

"You can fuck off Kyle!" Then she ran away. Stan glimpsed at me and called after Wendy. I put my hand to the mark, feeling the sensation go through me. That really fucking hurts too! I sighed , Im left alone with the platter of foodm getting cold. Their they go, probably making out again. I felt a sudden vibrate from my phone. I flipped it open and a text from Stan read:

' You need to stop being such a jackass to my girlfriend! You can walk your goddamn self home!'

I breathed in a sigh and exhaled. I didn't respond to the message, just deleted it. Jeez, I cant help but tell the truth. I stood up from the steel chair, strecching myself. Taking a fry, chewing on the cold. I guess Stan and I will only be Friends, If I don't ruin it,with my mouth. But I don't really see him breaking up with wendy one bit. My hear was starting to feel broken, love can be a difficult thing to go through. Like wondering in an unknown valley, trying to find your way out.

_To be continued…_


	2. Holy Fuck

**SP-Style-Belong With Me**

_**Chapter 2-Holy Fuck**_

I'm sitting lazily on my couch, flipping through channels, going twice over while eating BBQ chips.

"Kyle, bubby, why don't you go hangout with your friends, like Stan?"

I chewed while talking, "Did that."

"Kyle, manners!" I shrugged.

"Whatever," I mumbled. My mom grumbled at me as she went into the kitchen.

"Don't eat too much, Dinner is being made."

"Uhh." I ignored her and kept on eating. I was starting to get bored. My heart kept on aching to see Stan. I know that he's pissed off at me, very. But I don't want things to go wrong with me and Stan and he must be home by now. I dropped my bag of chips on the coffee table.

"I'm going out Ma." And left without getting the OK. I braced myself for the cold air, shoveling my hands into my hands. Stan's house wasn't very far away, less than a couple of blocks. His car was in the drive way. I presumed his parents weren't home. I went to his door and ranged the doorbell twice. No answer. So I banged on the door.

"Open up Stan! I know you're in there!" I heard some unlocking and the door cracked open a little.

"What do you want, Kyle?" Stan asked through the crack. "Wendy's here."

I opened my mouth then closed it again, Dammit! I knew I should have thought up something to say before I came. I swallowed up a lump and thought up something up quick. "Uhm, yeah, I just uh, wanted to apologize." I rubbed my back looking away from Stan's eyes. He lifted his eyebrows.

"Now you apologize? Well it's not to me but to Wendy." He opened the door all the way revealing the girl. I felt my eye twitch.

"Yeah. Right." Wendy kept looking at me as I spoke, "I'm sorry about earlier today, Wendy." The girl smirked.

"Ill only accept, if you come over to our double date, Kyle." She said.

"heh?" Both Stan and I said in usion. I looked to Stan; he gave a slight a shrug. Fuck.

"Fine." I gave in, "Ill go to your little double date." Wendy clapped her hands.

"Good!" She continued smirking, she turned to her boyfriend, "Stan, can you get my purse; I believe it's in your room." Stan nodded an okay, grinning a he left us two alone. I could practically melt if he did that towards me… But I guess its time to make conversation.

"So where is this date being held at?" I asked. But instead of her answering my question, she said something totally different, something that I didn't expect to hear.

"I know that you like Stan. It's no use of hiding it." My jaw dropped, wide-eyed.

"What? How do you know?!" I almost shouted.

She flipped her hair back, "its pretty obvious." It was hard to tell her next expression, like a flaming dragon, spiting fire. Wendy started jabbing my chest for every word she said, "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING MY STAN, FAGGOT." She spat out the last word. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You fucking bitch."

"She pried a smile and winked, "see you at Bennigeans, tomorrow at 7 pm." And shut the door. I clenched my fists as I walked away. That bitch. She knew all along. But for how long? Would she tell Stan? Is she planning something? She's going to do something that's going to ruin our friendship for all I know. I was stomping off to my house when I see a familiar figure at the steps of my house.

"Kenny?" I walked up to him, "what are you doing out here?"

"I'm going to mooch off of you. I'm fucking hungry." He held onto his stomach.

"Kenny…" He jut out his lower lip.

"Please kyle?" He begged?

"Ah fine." I put my hand to my face and sighed that formed out as mist, "you can stay over if you."

"Thanks kyle!" He gave me a simple hug; I returned the hug, breathing in his scent. I'm glad that I have Kenny as a friend I was about to break apart when Kenny slapped my ass and grabbed it.

"Dammit Kenny! I swatted his hand away, "you fucking pervert!" Kenny was chucking underneath his hood. I swear, Kenny can be fucking annoying, but I do love him to death. I grumbled under my breath while heading inside.

"Ma! Kenny is staying over for dinner!" Ike was in my spot eating the bad of chips that I left. "Com on Kenny." We climbed up to my room after shutting the door behind us.

"Ah man, dude." I flopped on my bed, "Wendy is such a bitch." The blond snigger and I smiled. He took off his orange parka hood revealing his shaggy blond hair.

"All women are like that," we both laughed and I agreed. Kenny went rummaging through his jacket and pulled out two magazines, tossing one to me.

I grinned, "Seriously Kenny? Playboy?" I scanned through it, looking at the different pictures. Kenny lay next to me, looking at his exclusive. I set the magazine down.

He glanced at me, "hey dude, why aren't you looking through? I got these from my dads stash." I turned my head to him, "We always do this," He complained.

"Yeah I know…" I gave a moment of silence pass by, "hey Ken, what am I suppose to do when a person I like is with some person I don't like?" I chose my words carefully. But not to careful.

"So you like Stan then?"

"What the hell! Why do people know this?" I sat up swinging my legs over. I felt Kenny shift on the bed to sit next to me.

"You gave an away a big hint and I knew right away." I gave a second to think it over. Oh. It must have been when I said Wendy was a bitch. I nod my head. "Besides Kyle, It's pretty obvious that you like Stan." Scratch that. Just how many people know of this?

"Heh, yeah. I love Stan." I said looking down at the ground. Kenny was looking at my profile, waiting for me to continue.

"But Wendy knows that I do and I have no fucking idea what's she's going to do and I don't see myself being with Stan either." I didn't notice that my voce was quivering and silent tears were falling down my cheek I took my sleeve and wiped my tears. Kenny clicked his tongue; he pulled me into a tight hug, making me sit in his lap as I rested my head against his collarbone.

"Don't worry Ky," He rubbed my back in a gentle motion, "but if anything comes to worse and Stan doesn't accept you then ill be there for you." He coos in a reassuring voice. I thought over what he said.

"Hm. thanks Ken."

"But ya know; If worse does come to worse, we cane always fuck." He said so casually.

"Godamnit Kenny!" I punched his arm, "I don't think worse will come to worse Kenny." Its pretty natural for Kenny to straight on tell his feelings even if it means going a little too far.

I looked up to the blond into his bright blue eyes and smiled, "But thanks Kenny, I could decide on the offer, but the fucking." He pouted out his lips, "Or none at all."

"Aw, Jeez. You're no fun Kyle." I smiled through my laugh, shrugging. That really is Kenny for you.

Utter silence began to sweep by us. We were still staring into each others eyes. The other was slightly leaning in towards me, getting closer to my face. When a wafting smell came through my nose. "Ah, Mom must be done cooking already." I got up from the blond lap and glanced at him, squinting, "Kenny, if you keep on puckering your lips like that, your face is going to stay that way."

He sneered at me, "Yeah, yeah." I grinned at him. Before I left the room, I made one more announcement.

"And Kenny thanks for you help."

Kenny beamed, "For my pal." In a way, is still doing think that Kenny has feelings for me and it's not like I can push them away. I'm glad that he's setting them aside to help me and Stan. To have a reliable friend is the best you can have. And Kenny here is one of them, even if he's a pervert, that smacks or grabs assess during hugs. Unlike Cartman, well… I think we all get the point.

--

I tried to wear some decent clothes that I could find the next day. Just some skinny black jeans, green jacket with a black t-shirt under. That's probably the best I could do for the double date, not that I care who blind date was. I just really want to get this thing over with. Damn Wendy made me do this, but I can't cuss her out or anything. Just gotta try to tie my mouth up. Even though I'm saying this, I'm still sitting in my 1990 Honda, outside the restaurant. Just to get this over with… I sprayed breath mint into my mouth, double checking myself in the mirror. I grabbed the small bouquet of flowers as I was stepping out of the car. Locking the door behind me. When I walked into Bennigeans, the place was overly crowded as usual. But in luck, I was able to find Stan's fair hair amongst the other people. Though as I walked closer, the blind date, from atop of her head was blond. Which I assembly thought it was Bebe's. I knew Wendy would choose her.

"Hey Kyle!" Stan greeted with his warm smile. He was wearing his black tux, very nice to wear on a occasion like this. I smiled back but went to a frown when I saw that the blind date I had was not Bebe. OR any girl. Which I say includes Butters, pip and maybe Tweek. But my blind date happened to be a bestfriend…

"Kenny?!" Pure shock made me point. "Kenny is my blind date??" I glanced to Wendy and Stan. The girl was chuckling under her breath and Stan had an unsure look while Kenny was scarfing down breadsticks, he waved at me with a free hand.

My eyes glared down at Wendy from the corner, why did she eve choose Kenny? Not that I have anything against him and I don't think Stan would have done…could he?

"Go ahead kyle. Take a seat why not." Wendy said, she was on the left side near the window with Stan the opening. "I don't think Kenny will bite, Kyle."

_To be continued…_

--

**A/N**

**I hope you liked this chapter, this kind of felt like a stand in Chapter or something to me. But don't worry; this story is staying strictly to Style**

**Just there may be some parts that may have to do K2, but that's all part of the plot I believe. **

**You must be wondering what Kyle is going to do as Kenny's date and if Wendy will tell Kyle's secret or worse.**

**Well, I look forward to the next the chapter, and I hope you continue this out to the end. I'll appreciate it if you were to R&R and review.**

**Thanks!**


	3. The Truth

**_A/N- Hey you guys, sorry for taking awhile to upload this chapter and for this chapter being short too lol. Well I hope you enjoy the drama within. I think the next one will be a bit longer... Enjoy~_**

* * *

**_Sp-Style-Belong with me_**

_Chapter3- The truth_

I had my legs crossed over, leaning back in my chair. Not touching my food but with my eyes. Spaghetti with meatballs was the special tonight. My blind date, Kenny, was already on seconds while Wendy and Stan were thoughtfully eating. Stan looked up to me.

"Aren't you gonna eat Kyle? Wendy's paying." I rolled my eyes when he mentioned her.

"I' m not that hungry." I said quickly, still looking at the food. Wendy was scowling. I never really did want to come here the first place and why Kenny is my blind date I'm not gay for him only for Stan… The other sitting across from me bellowed a sigh.

"Right. I gotta go use the bathroom," Stan stood up, giving Wendy a peck on the cheek and headed towards the men's restroom. This is my chance. I can tell Stan how I feel about him without Wendy running it.

I started to get up too, "Yeah, I gotta use the bathr-"

"Shut up and Sit down Faggot." My body flinched from the anger that rose in Wendy's voice.

I narrowed my eyes at her but didn't sit down. "Don't you think that you're overusing that word, Wendy?" I hissed. She smirked.

"Don't go telling Stan. He won't accept you; he'll only despise you for being gay towards him."

"Godamnit Wendy! You don't know how Stan would feel if I were to tell him!" I shouted, "How do you know if he doesn't actually loves you?" her eyes twitched with a crazed face at me. Kenny was staying quiet underneath his hood, waiting to see what happens.

I sighed a relief; only tables near us were looking at our group. I gave them a smile of reassurance. I was starting to walk off, not caring for Wendy, when a death grip took a hold of my wrist.

"Fuck Wendy!" I twisted to her, the girl digged her filed nails into my skin, causing a sharp pain go through. "Let the fuck go Wendy!"

"I'll never let you go near my Stan!" She bellowed. I squinted my eyes.

"He's not yours forever." The petite girl made a little gasp as she Stan come out of the Men's room. Stan…

"Sta-mmph" I couldn't believe what was happening. Wendy was up on me. Her lips onto mine, I tried pushing her off and cuss at her but the bitch didn't budge.

"Kyle? Wendy?!" Wendy pulled off, crying.

"Stan!" she left go of me and ran into Stan, crying into his chest, my mouth hung open. She's actually playing this out! "Stan! Kyle, he came onto me, not caring about your friendship!" she sobbed. As Wendy was saying this, Stan gave a cold look. A look that gave e chills up my spine.

"No, Stan-"

"Be quiet Kyle!" I clamped my mouth shut, Kenny was leaning out of his chair, looking at the conflict. Stan spoke, "Kyle. Why? I though you didn't like Wendy. But you go behind my back and kiss her?!" I flinched when his voice rose. "Kyle, I can't believe you would actually do such a thing!" I kept on staring at him, while he waited form me. I gulped down a lump.

"Stan, that fucking bitch is lying to you! I didn't even come onto her!" I pointed at Wendy, getting frustrated.

Stab was about to speak, but Wendy did first, "Liar! You came onto me! Don't lie to Stan!" She sobbed.

"Godamnit! I fucking hate Wendy! And I love you Stan!" Everyone went quiet, some chatter left in some corner of the restaurant. And thus, did I just realize that I just told my biggest secret out. Stan was just staring, not saying anything and the girl in his arms was smirking at me. I opened my mouth to close it again. My heart was racing from the fear how Stan would react, but Wendy's words from earlier, how Stan wouldn't accept me were mingling in my mind. My eyes wouldn't move from Stan's. He glimpsed at the ground and back to me, his glare softened.

"Kyle…" Tears were beginning to swell in my eyes.

"Excuse me…" I muter and swiftly left the food place.

"Kyle wait!" Stan called after. He came bursting through the door. "Kyle!" He looked around helplessly.

"I'm over here." I was at the side of the building, sitting on the bench. I got up wiping away a tear that fallen. Silence fell over us, avoiding each other eyes.

"Kyle is it? What you said in there?" Stan asked, stepping closer to me. I was still avoiding his; not saying anything. The boy came close enough to me to put his hands on my shoulders. We're both under the light spot, his face glowing in the dark.

"Kyle is it?"

I nodded staring at the gap between us, Stan sighed and I knew what was going to happen. What he was going to say.

"Kyle… I," he hesitated, "I don't feel that way towards you. I'm sorry." Stan voice was quivering, his eyes looked like… he was about to cry.

"Sta-"

"STAN!" Wendy busted the door open. Making both me and Stan jump. "Don't listen the Kyle! It's all a trick! He's fucking lying!" Wendy pushed me off of Stan, and held on to his arm.

"Don't go near my Stan!" She yelled

"Wendy!" Stan barked.

I shooked my head form the tears that were about to fall, "Forget it." I left Stan to Wendy's bickering. I hoped I my car, revenging the engine, totally forgetting about Kenny. I looked up to the other; he was looking back at me, ignoring Wendy. I backed out my Honda, not removing my eyes from Stan's. He mouthed four words. But I couldn't tell my eyes were blind by tears. I had a hunch. Yet, little luck.

**_To be continued~_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Well... I shall make the next chapter come out sonner**_

_**Thanks for R&Rding ;D  
**_


	4. The Message

_**I feel ultra bad about this chapter, well the ending actually. And I enjoyed the reviews too, thank yous~~! XD **_**_Well I hope you also enjoy reading this chapter. ;D The next shall be even longer! _**

* * *

_**Sp-Style-Belong with me**_

_Chapter 4- The message_

I've avoided Stan through the past few days already. From Bus stops, school, and ignored him if he did called. I know how he feels about me and he knows how I feel about him. He probably doesn't care about me, only as much as friends. I mean, he wouldn't lie about his feelings…. Would he?

A tap was felt on my shoulder and I looked into his eyes of the blond, "oh hey Kenny," I smiled weakly. I haven't spoken to him since the incident too. Not that I meant to though.

"Kyle, you okay? You've been down lately and all, from Stan right?" He's been watching me since then eh.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just, it kind of tore me down, from Stan's answer." I faked a laugh, as if I could pull it off.

"Kyle…" Kenny had that serous look, the look where he was serious about the situation. He clamped his hands on my shoulders and bend to look at me. "I want you to that I'm here for you. And I'll do anything to help you, Kyle."

"Kenny…"

"I want you and Stan to be together." His eyes said the truth, too, but with a hint of sadness in them. And here I thought Kenny wanted to be with me… and he's helping me to be with Stan. I averted my eyes.

"But Ken. I thought that you lo-"

"Hey Jewfag, tryin' to make out with Kenny I see."

"Shut the fuck up fatass! I'm not in the mood today!" I swerved towards the fatso. Well, actually, I wouldn't call him that fat anymore. I don't know how, but some kind of miracle made Cartman not fat. I know, I'm amazed, too.

"now Kyle, we all know that I'm not fat anymore." I rolled my eyes.

"Still, to me you're the fatass." Kenny laughed at my comment.

"Shut up Dickwod! I wasn't the one going to stuff my tongue down Kenneth's throat!"

I scoffed, "Was not! Kenny and I were having a private discussion with each other!"

"Hah! Yeah, then once your done planning, you two are going to go a love hotel for two!" He ended with smooching sounds.

"Err! Shut up!" I made an effort to punch his grubby face, but he dodged it.

"Don't get so angsty. We all know that I was probably joking." I sneered at him. God, ever since Cartman lost all his fat and got just about skinny, he's been acting like a dick!

"Just what do you want?!" I asked impatiently.

"Oh Kyle, impatient as always." He laughed and I stood in my spot, waiting for him to end. But just like the fatass, he didn't stop. Kept on laughing louder, harder, slapping a hand across his knee. I rotated my eyes.

"Whatever, this is a waste of my time…" I grumbled, pulling alongside Kenny.

"Hey fatass. Just give him the god damn message." Craig was behind Cartman, scowling as usual.

"What do you want retard?" Erik said facing Craig, "I wanna make fun of Jew here." The non-fat pointed towards me.

"Hey!" I griped, except the two didn't pay any attention to me, apart from their side argument.

"Jeez, your such a dumbass, Cartman," Tucker started in his nasal voice, "Kyle," I look intently to him, "Stan wanted you join his party this week, to talk about something." He bunny-eared the last part of the sentence with a normal expression.

"What does he want to talk about?"

"Hell if I know." I grimaced.

I don't know if it's me or not, but it felt like utter silence went past by… Stan. Why would Stan talk to me? Not that were friends anymore or so but, about what though? Is he going to on about me liking him? Rip on me? These kinds of questions were rummaging through my wits, as Cartman and Craig in progress of walking off. At a good enough distance from us, Craig slapped the brunette's ass, like I gave a care unlike the blond next to me.

"Wow! I didn't know that they fucking love each other!" Kenny laughed, I stared at the ground. Hoping the cemented land will help me give and answer; if I should go to the party or not. Though, by now, I made up my mind.

"I'm not going."

"Wha-"Kenny slowly stopped laughing, wiping a tear of amusement away. "What do you mean your not going? Stan wants to talk to you! This could be your chance!"

I scoffed, "Yeah? And how do you know if he's not just gonna make fun of me or hate on me? Huh, Kenny?" I bawled and continued, "And even if I was to go, what the hell am I supposed to do? Tell him my feelings and get re-rejected again?!" I turned to face the boy; my anger suddenly went down when I saw the look of the hurt upon Kenny's face. He averted his gaze, as if something was more intent for his behavior.

"I…I'm sorry Kenny. I didn't mean to go out on you like that, its just….agh…I guess these kinds of things can be hard to deal with." Sheesh, now I'm being a jackass to Kenny, he doesn't deserve it.

"Kyle," Our eyes meet again, "Don't worry about it. Just think of it as another chance, a chance where Stan may want to talk to you about something important." He gave me a warm smile. I shifted.

"But Kenny-"He knocked me on the on the fore head.

"Think of it as a positive outcome."

Kenny, he really does want me and Stan to be together…for returning back the smile, "Thanks Kenny. I'll put it was a good outcome." The bell then ranged for homeroom to start. We both waved each other off for having different classes. I started walking off, thinking of the conversation. I guess Kenny can be right. Maybe Stan does want to talk about something important. Regarding about his feelings, maybe he lied to me to be with Wendy, but why hide your true feelings? I recapped on what Craig said about the message, 'Stan wants you to join his party this week about something.'

But why would Stan want to talk to me at a party he's holding? Also, Cartman and Craig as the messengers? I gave a second to think, I guess all I can do is see what happens at the party.

"Are you sure about this Kenny?" I doubted again.

"Of course Kyle!" He said beaming, hood down, with me an unsure look. "Believe me, everything should go smooth." I was still hesitant. Hesitant about everything you can say; Kenny and I were just parked off on the curb, other side of the streets of Stan's house. Cars were Jammed packed around his house barley leaving any room to get his front door. Music being audible through the house structure.

"Come on Kyle!" Kenny jumped out of the car as I followed behind him, passing through the lot of cars like a maze I should say.

When we got there, the door had a little note on it. I stopped dead in my tracks, as did Kenny. I read the note twice over. And it makes me wonder, why the hell would someone do that?

"Kenny you don't think Stan would actually do that, do you?" I asked without removing my eyes from the paper.

"I hope not…" he trailed.

On that paper really broke me inside; so it said:

_i'PARTY TONIGHT! ENJOY YOURSELVES TO THE FULLEST! BUT WE ABOUSOULETLY __**DO NOT **__ACCEPT __**FAGGOTS **__THAT MEANS YOU, _

_KYLE BROFLOVSKI! '_

_To be continued…_

* * *

_ **I love the reviews! keep them coming! XDD **_

**_love you guys~ _**


	5. Truth and Lies?

**_Woot! This chapter is much longer than the others ones I believe AND finallys carry some Style in it! This one I really like now, oh yeah did anyone catch my drift where i made Craig and Cartman Match up together? lol A fatass and a badass...is how my friends put it. I hope you guys are enjoying this story lots. I just love reading the comments/reviews you guys make! So thanks for that and alerting this story ;D_**

**_Well, I shut up now so you can read xD The next chapter will contain more suspense or the other way around, Well enjoy ~

* * *

  
_**

_**Sp-Style-Belong with me**_

_Chapter 5- Truths and lies?_

I was still staring at the piece of paper. I didn't know what to do…

"Kenny, what are we supposed to do? I think it was a bad idea to come here in the first place…"

"No. We're going in. Weather they like it or not!" Kenny walked up to the door, he was about to open the door when someone else on the other side did, music blaring and lights dimmed inside.

"What do you think your doing Kyle." And the last person I wanted to see was here. "Its like the note said; No Faggets allowed, Kyle!"

Wendy.

"So Stan wasn't the one that put the note up, it was you!" I should've known. "You rot so low Wendy, you're just an inconsiderate bastard," I hissed. Her eyes glazing back at mine.

Wendy chuckled lightly, "Silly Kyle. This way, Stan won't fall for your oblivious gayness of course," and smirked at that, fingering back some hair.

I squint my eyes as she continued to smirk, "Jesus Christ Wendy! We're not going to go through this again! Stan was the one that invited me here and you can't do anything about it! So you can just fu-"

"You guys, what are you doing out here in the cold? You'll catch a cold if stay in this weather." The voice that said that was standing next to Wendy. Stan.

"Oh Stan," Wendy fell back against Stan, "Kyle was just making fun of me again and yelling why you wanted to talk to him again." She lied. Stan glimpsed at me, he looked hurt; like he really wanted to talk to me. I shocked my head, I'm not going to let this be ruined.

"Stan, no! Wendy is lying! I never did any of that!" I protested or so I tried.

"Kyle…"

"Even ask Kenny! He was here the whole entire time!" Stan's focus went to Kenny and the blond agreed to me. "See Stan I have proof, evidence!" the boy pinched the bridge if his nose, looking like he wanted to believe both sides.

"Ugh. You guys…Let's just drop this can we? I mean, com' on! There's a party going inside that I put together. So cane we just enjoy ourselves for once? Without fighting?" I looked the other way glaring. But Wendy, being her acting self, pulled it off.

"Hokey, Stan. I just hope Kyle can get along too."

I was about to retort when Stan cut me off. "Kyle, meet me in the kitchen soon okay? I just want to talk to you about something." His voice sounded like he didn't have any feelings in it. Then so, he left into the crowd of people with Wendy following.

"Kyle, you gonna be all right?" Kenny asked.

I smiled to my blond friend, knowing that he's here for me, "yeah. I'll be fine." At that, we both went inside, the loud music, part house. People were dancing to the new hip songs, just about everyone from our grade. Little disco lights were going on to give the party some spiff in here, even the beverages looked suspicious like, except the snack food around it. Just about what you see at a regular party, I bet Wendy helped him with this.

"Hey Ky, I'll be back, my hot chick radar is going off." He licked his lips while smoothing out his ruffled hair, tightening his white tie that matched his tuxedo. That's Kenny, always thinking with his dick. I watch Kenny off, talking to some ladies that probably weren't from our school.

"Hey Jewfag. Thought fags weren't allowed, Kaahl." We all know whose voice that is.

"Shut up Cartman, our business have nothing to do with each other." I said without turning to Cartman.

"Hey! Look at me when your talking, you Jewnaziness!" I spun towards him, my spark going off.

"I said shut the fuck up, lardass! And don't even think about fucking belittling my people!" The things he can come up with. I lifted my eye brows up, him calling me a fag and all when he, Cartman himself arm is around Craig's waist at the same time as Tuckers hand is down somewhere in Eric's pants. I don't really want to know where exactly…. "Ya know, why don't you two go find a room or something?" I spilled out.

Craig grinned, " I like that." He went to the non-fat boy's ear, nibbling softly, " how about we do, Eric."

The brunette moaned before replying, "And sees where this can take us." Ummm, right. I didn't stay long after that last comment Cartman made. I went past through the crowd that looked like some where hump-dancing. Yah, not my thing. Luckily, the kitchen was empty. Nobody was in here and I guess Stan is elsewhere at the moment too.

I grabbed a plastic cup, a drink that didn't contain any alcohol, pouring Sprite halfway in the cup. I leaned against the counter, taking a tiny sip of the cool liquid. Staring into the drink, seeing my own reflection. What's Stan gonna talk about? This is very agitating for me. I closed my eyes as I waited.

"I hope you weren't waiting long Kyle." I opened my eyes to see the raven-haired boy pouring himself a drink of cola. "I had to make a diversement for Wendy, so we can have a private talk with each other." Thank god! I can't stand to talk with Stan while Wendy is breathing down my neck every second.

I shifted to my other leg, "thank goodness. I don't think I can take Wendy being in here after what she did." The other scrunched his brow.

"Dude, please. Just get over it, about arguing with Wendy. Like I got over with you two kissing…" he trailed.

I could feel my eye twitch, "Dude! I didn't do that! She was the one that came onto me! She's always the one that's starting the arguments!" Stan avoided eye contact. Probably staring out the Wendy. I took another swallow, cooling my temper, as heavy quietness crept by, 'cept the now techno music playing through out the house.

"Kyle…" He started, the boy had moved by the window, "Come over here." I did so, walking a bit cautiously to my friend. He didn't say much only staring at the darkness outside held and I joined in, looking at the blackness with twinkling stars. I glanced at the other, seeing if he'll start talking. And therefore he did.

"Kyle, was it true about you yelling that you didn't want to talk to me?" He asked, not looking at me.

"Fff. No way dude. That's just a lie Wendy made." I really do want to talk to you. "Besides Stan, I thought you didn't want me here. After seeing the note on your front door…"

"Note?"

"Mm, it mentioned there to be no fags at your party, and it was pointing all fingers at me…" Stan scoffed, concerned, then he rested his head on the window with his hands to comfort, while his back was arched out. I watched at his profile. A serious looks was plastered on his face, is he reflecting on what I said?

"Kyle, remember at Bennigeans, you old me how you felt, your feelings."

The memory was flooding my mind quickly and a slight blush appeared, "y-yeah. That memory is still pretty in deep…" but why?

Stan looked at me and smiled warmly. The smile that I always longed for to see, just for myself. "I'm glad that you told me, Ky." A sudden motion happened. Something that I expected to happen, but I thought it was only in my dreams. But now… Stan was kissing me on the lips. Not to soft or rough. Just right. He slithered his hands down to my waist. We hold the kiss, discovering one others mouths till we lost breath, pulling away. Of course I was gasping when the boy licked off some saliva around his mouth, looking perfectly fine. I looked into his marine eyes, he was smiling back.

"You look like a strawberry, kyle." He grinned clichéd.

Bet I was, but why did he do that when he's with Wendy? I spoke my thoughts, "but Stan why? You with-" he put his index finger to my lips.

"You've always been wanting this kyle…" That's true. "And Kyle…" he moved closer to me, our noses barley touching, "I love you too, " in a hushed tone he did. I smiled, that hunch was right after all. The other leaned in doing another kiss.

"NO!"

Jumping a little, we turned face to face with Wendy again, ruing our moment.

'What the fuck Wendy! What happened to your clothes?!" Stan sought out, the girl was only wearing her bra and her undies, lots of tanned skin showing. I looked up to Stan, his face was a bit, nocuous.

"Stan…" I said in progress.

"No! Don't you even fucking say his name!!" She shrieked. Pushing me down to the tiled floor. "I will fucking kill you." Her voice trembled with every word, balling up fistwods of my jacket, hatred staring down at me. A tear trickle down her face, splashing on to mine.

"Wendy, you're just a fucking whore. You just hate for the fact that Stan would leave for me." I tried saying in a sturdy voice.

"You Fucking Bastard!" In all means, the girl lifted up her fist, her hand was coming down close to my face, I shuttered my eyes quickly not wanting to see. Although I didn't feel any pain in that split second. I slowly opened up one eye. Her hand was stopped by Stan's, inches from my face. I scooted back hastily, feeling my back hitting some wall in the kitchen.

'Wendy! Don't you dare hurt Kyle! Or else!" He shouted keeping his well-built voice in. That may have been but his face was giving out all lies. Their two bodies were close. Wendy half naked, Stan possibly barfing in this fight…

Stan doesn't love me. He's still in love with Wendy. I was fooled. Gullible for falling into that. I got up from the floor, brushing away any invisible dust off.

"Stan, I'll see you later…" I didn't glance towards his way, I didn't want to, in fact. I pushed my through the free-forming crowd. Little flashes were going off to Wendy, like a porn star showing off but more like the opposite.

"Agh! Wait, Kyle!" Stan called back, I didn't bother turning back, slamming the door behind me, crossing through the lot of cars.

"Kyle! Kyle wait!" Kenny was running through the parking, He caught up to me with short gasps. "What the hell happened?! Did Wendy do something?"

"Kenny, Stan doesn't love me. I mean yah, he may have kissed me and said he loved me, but," I wiped a tear tracking down," the way he was looking at Wendy…" I shooked my head. Feeling rejected again. "I guess Stan and I aren't meant to be together…"

"No, Kyle," The blond pulled me into a comforting hug, "You two are intended for each other, it's just isn't the right time." I didn't respond. Not knowing which is right. "I'll drive, okay Kyle? We can go to my place for the night and make you forget all your worieness." I nodded. My parents might-no- will freak out if I don't come home. On the contrary, I don't give a shit now. For all I know Stan could be banging Wendy in his room at the moment. Kenny took the drivers seat as I sat in shotgun, I don't think Kenny got a permit to drive cars yet, but oh well. The South Park police force are dumb assess anyway.

"Don't worry Ky. Everything is going to get better when we get there." I cocked my head to the blond as he grinned at from his profile. I smiled back. I don't know really where this night will lead me. Could be a blur from all the sudden events that happened recently. Just have to wait it out, like a sleepless lumber to be awaken by come high time morning.

_**To be continued…**_


	6. God Forbid

**Agh, finally, I was able to get chapter 6 out. I've been dilly dallying around and such. Plus, I've even finished the story, but on paper, only a mere 2 chapter lefts! Yay! Nay? But I just wasn't dilly, dallying around only, I had to make a few changes to this chapter, especially, to make it end right to follow along with the last chapter. The Next chap. should come soon…**

**Ah, well besides that, I want to still thank everyone for the reviews, faves and alerts for this fanfiction. I just hope you like it 3**

**Well, Imma just shut up now. Enjoy reading~; D**

* * *

_**Sp-Style-Belong with me**_

_Chapter 6- God Forbid_

Okay, so you know how you wake up in the morning, tired or just ready to go? No headaches or anything of the kind? Well that technically didn't work out for me. I open up my eyes for a sudden urge of pain struck through me, everywhere ached throughout my body. Just like a hangover would feel.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times, adjusting my eyes to the coming sun through the blinds. I rubbed my hand against my forehead, hoping the ache would go away. Though, I start to realize something familiar. I stared around my surroundings; exclusive porn-x posters, bare dirty walls underneath and the paint peeling off. My heartbeat started to quicken, nerves pulsing, and yet another thing hit me, under the covers I was just about naked. I sit up in the bed, seeing my clothed bundled up on the floor with the coloring of the orange parka and pants. I swallowed a lump, turning my head to the other next to me.

You must know by now, Kenny. He was snoring quietly, hugging his pillow, squished between his chest.

…You wouldn't think Kenny would actually take my weakness to his advantage and have sex with me…. I shooked my head, cringing my eyebrows. I tried to remember when the hell I agreed to get in bed with him. The only memory that sparked in me last was, Kenny driving me to his trailer run-down, his parents were fighting over the same kind of arguments they usually have, and we both went to Kenny's room. But he wouldn't dare.

"Mm, Kyle, you're awake already?" Kenny murmured, stirring in the bed to face me. I didn't replied thinking to much. "Kyle? Is everything okay?"

I breathed in some of the oxygen, exhaling as I did, "Kenny, tell me. And truths!" A second or two passed by before I spoke again, "Did you- we had sex last night?"

"Oohum…" I shut my eyes for his answer, "Ah, well Kyle. I wanted to make you fell better, and-"

"And having sex is the solution or something?" I barked and the other flinched, I glared at my friend who was probably regretting what he did. "Whatever Kenny, you can fuck off." I slid of the bed, putting my last clothes on. Really though, sex… Kenny couldn't have done something else instead of that! He wanted to help me but did the other way around. I won't even ask him how he got me in bed, or should I?

I sat on the bed, with jeans and jacket on. The vision of Kenny was on my back building up heat. "Tell me, Kenny. How did you do it?" I said, not giving an effort to back at the light-haired boy.

He sounded happy while explaining, "Oh that was easy, you were really tired so I decided to bring you into bed with me and-"

"Not that!"

"Uh, I accidentally gave, you an overdose, of alcohol," He choked on his words.

Well that's how it went. I stood up, stomping my feet to go in my shoes. "Kenny, all you ever do is think with your dick," I scowled at the ground.

"But Kyle, you're getting the wrong idea…"

Not giving him a chance to explain his reasoning in which I didn't want to hear, "You're a prick Kenny." And left Kenny's trailer like home. I spot my car on the lawn, I digged my pockets for my keys. Fuck, Kenny must have them. I let out a sigh, fuck it, I'll get them later. I rubbed my head again, as I walked off the stubby grass, heading towards my house, that wasn't far away. The crisp air was calming my nerves a bit with gray like clouds forming odd shapes.

In a way I did feel sorry for Kenny, but fuck! He banged me and even made me drink alcohol, overdosing at that! Thanks much to this hangover now. I just hope my mom doesn't notice, she would go all out.

Down on the road, I saw my house I view. If anything, I'll just say, I was at a friend's house or something and forgot to call. But another surprise came to me; Stan was on my porch, sitting on the steps, plucking on the flower petals muttering words underneath his smoky like breath.

"Stan, you look gay doing that, ya know." Stan looked up, little dark circles was encircling his eyes. The hell? Did he not get enough sleep or something? He didn't actually stay out here out all night, did he?

"It's about fucking time you're here, Kyle!" He threw the unfinished flower down with the other parts and stood in his steps. "I've been knocking on and standing out here forever!"

"What about my parents?" I asked.

"They left before I got here." Okay, so he wasn't out here all night.

"But, why here, Stan?" I questioned.

"I wanted to talk about yesterday-and where the hell were you?"

"We can talk inside and I was just somewhere." I said, not trying to be rude. I lifted up my doormat and in luck; I found the extra pair of house keys.

"Come on Kyle, I have a right to know where you've been. I've been standing out in this fucking cold!" He protested as I fumbled to open the door. Letting the warmth of the house hit us

"Stan, it doesn't really matter where I was, okay?" I walked in the dark house, followed by Stan.

"I saw you ands Kenny go in your car. You were at Kenny's house. Am I right?" The shut of the door matched Stan's last word. The dark-haired boy was behind me, arms crossing. "What did you and Kenny do, Kyle?"

"Stan…" I grimaced, okay, I was debating. Should I tell the person I love, that me and his other friend had sex or have him guess the correct answer any minute now? Even the way he's pushing me on, he is getting close.

"Kyle did you and Kenny-"

"For the love of god! Yes, Stan! Kenny and I had sex! Happy now? He drove me to his house, got me drunk and we fucked! Glad that I told you? Fuck."

He seemed kind of pulled back when I glanced up at him, "You didn't have to yell, Kyle." He sounded cal

"Shit, Stan! How am I suppose to know that, you and Wendy didn't fuck each other?" I growled, my temper not coming down the least bit.

Stan bit his lip and spoke, "Yeah, we did." He said like he didn't want to. I hate it when my theories are right for these kinds of problems.

I lost my virginity to my friend, Kenny, and Wendy will or might be having Stan's kids. What a way for a love life. I walked over to the couch, slumping into it.

"Wendy, she wouldn't stop crying, I tried comforting her and something, I don't know, came over me…" The boy's voice trailed off. Wow. What an excuse to fuck with her. "But Kyle," He started again.

"No, Stan. I just want to be left alone now," I'm fucking tired at the moment. Stan was also quiet, standing and his breathing audible. Stan's soft steps closed in on me from behind, his hand moved smoothly over to my chin, angling it and he pecked me on the lips, trying to be smooth. His other was caressing my chest. I pulled off, removing myself from the couch, "No, Stan, I can't. I mean, you still love Wendy! And your just toying with my feelings," my back faced Stan, my arms lacing one other. "How am I supposed to know you love me?" I muttered softly.

"Kyle, things are different."

"Not when you were staring at Wendy with your gullible eyes." Again, an unlike tension was in the air.

"Kyle, I need you, I want you." I heard that before. But, dammit, no matter how many times, fucking, Stan Marsh use that one sentence on me, I'm always going to fall for him.

"Last time I heard that, Stan was during our Guitar Hero expedition." I smiled and I knew Stan was smiling back.

"Ditto."

I turned to face him back, "Stan, I love you." Hope to god he doesn't reject me. He slid his arms around my waist, pulling us in close. He bent his head down, his husky breath on my neck.

"Kyle, I love you so much, too."

"Really?" I squeaked out. Stan twirled a curl of mine that was lingering from my hat.

"Kyle, I can't doubt myself." He chuckled. If I could, I would engrave this memory in me; us both holding onto each other, alone in the dark by ourselves. Stan led me to the couch, as I was on the bottom and his body warmth was hovering above mine.

"Kyle did I ever metetioned how beautiful you are, with your green eyes?" he smiled, acting corny like.

"Dammit, Stan, just kiss me!" Just like I wanted, Stan's soft thin lips pressed to mine, exploring one others mouths. He unzipped my jacket, indeed of me having no shirt on. Chest, stomach; everything exposed in the upper portion. The teen trailed his kissed down to my neck, making little popping sounds, hickies, he kissed all the way down to one of my exposing nipples, nipping at it. I moaned softly, griping my hands on his arms, feeling a bit hard at the second. Stan could tell, too.

"Didn't know you could get hard that easy, Kyle," He cooed.

"Shut up." The other grinned, Stan went back to my face, eye-locking each other. He continued smiling, I must have plastered a blush across my face. Stan leaned in to nibble on my earlobe, causing soft moans from my throat and spoke.

"Kyle, I promise to never leave you. Not for anyone." He whispered.

I closed my eyes and toned with his voice, "I know Stan."

_**Chapter to be continued**_…

**

* * *

**

**Are you Happy that I added more Style scenes? LOL I made Stan a bit corny though, right? Oh well thanks hoped you like it!**

**Thanks for R&R and will love to read the reviews you guys make!**


	7. Wow, didn't know that could happen

_**Well, this chapter is kind of more of a stand in for the next. Just giving in what the characters are doing and such. Not much to say here, but enjoy reading~**_

* * *

_**Sp-Style-Belong with me**_

_Chapter 7- Wow, didn't know that could happen_

I stirred awake, feeling like a dejavu. As if I was in Kenny's room all over again, like my whole argument with Kenny didn't happen and Stan and I didn't get together, seeming all that, as a dream. But instead, I was in my room, the sun was shining down trough my curtains, I was blinded by the sudden light. I blinked a couple of times, getting used to the fluoresce and finally felt a heavy object ontop of me, or a human being.

"Good morning, sunshine." Stan Smiled.

"Uwahh, Stan? Did I fell asleep?" I inquired, rubbing off some sleep in my eyes.

Marsh chuckled, "Dude, you passed out when we were making out."

I looked the other way, feeling abit, well embarrassed, "Must have been from the hangover," I guessed. Stan kissed me on the cheek and rolled off the bed. "Wait, what about my parents? Did they found out?" I quickly sat up.

"Don't worry, Ky. Your parents weren't angry or anything and didn't catch us," he smirked, "I just told them you were sleeping at my house, last night."

"Oh, cool."

"Also, Kenny made a stop by."

"Kenny?" My ears perked up, "Why did Kenny came over?" I asked a bit confused.

"He brought over your things that you forgot and your car, too." Oh yeah, guess I did left those there, I looked up to Stan, he had a slight frown on his face, probably disturbed about Kenny and I having sex. Hell, who wouldn't? Cartman…besides him.

"Um, hey Stan, if it's alright, could-I mean- forget what happened between me and Kenny?"

Stan sighed, taking a seat in my spiny chair, "Dude, that's pretty unforgettable thing, ya know." He spun in little circles, glancing my way, he changed his remark, "But, for you, Kyle, I'll try my best to."

"Hm, thanks." I really don't feel like dealing with Kenny, his excuses aren't really excusable. We sat in silence, not having a clue what to do. I looked at the difference between us. It may have not been far, but to me felt like miles away. I wanted, that's what was going through my mind. I slithered off my undone bed, heading in Stan's direction, sitting in his lap. Leaning into his chest, we bore one others eyes. Stan looked straight ahead hugging in me more.

"Truth be told Kyle, I thought you and Kenny were going out."

"Ha, really?" He nodded. Was that noticeable that Kenny and I were spending time together? I closed my eyes, breathing in Stan's familiar scent.

"I'm going to break up with Wendy, when I see her." He said after awhile. "She and I can't go on anymore. She's too much to deal with."

"Heh, Yeah."

"And, Kyle…" We locked eyes again, "I'm sorry."

My eyebrows rose, "For what?"

"For not accepting your feelings when you first told at Bennigeans." He said in a low hushed tone.

I gave him a smile of comfort, "Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault, Stan." He pecked me on the lips and murmured a thank you.

I was at Stan's house the next day after. Stan was giving Wendy the bad news; apparently she wasn't at school, so he went by phone call.

The teen flipped his phone closed, indicating he just finished sighing of relief.

"So? How did she take it?"

"Like a tornado and a lighting storm fighting each other." He laughed, and I joined in. Thank god she was out of the way.

"So, Stan does this mean we're-"

"Dating?" He finished my sentence, pulling the low of my back, forming a tight hug, his hands snaked inside my jeans, causing me to blush, "I don't think I have to answer that question, Kyle." Leaving a kiss afterwards.

A couple of weeks passed now, since Stan and I got together. Wendy had actually not bothered us, well she didn't even attended school when Stan broke the news to her. Cartman obviously had a whole bunch of new sick fuck names to call me now, fat bastard… And Kenny, I don't know. It's either he's avoiding me or we're just not happened not talking to each other. He does look pretty lonely from time to time.

"Okay, you fucking Jewwhore, first you're with Kenny, now Stan? Make up your goddamn mind, you Jewdicklicker!" If Craig was here, Cartman would shut up and wouldn't be in my goddamn business.

"Shut up, Ass fucker!" I retort without putting an effort to look back at him.

"Eh! I don't fuck assess! I mean to Craig's but- Dammit!" I laughed at his choke up. In a way, thank god the teacher wasn't here yet; we'd probably be in the principal's office by now.

The door suddenly opened. Bringing in an unfamiliar figure in, but similar in features. "Who the hell is that?" I whispered in Stan's ear. Stan stared at the boy that just came in

"I can't put my lips on it, but that person seems recognizable." Then as if the person knew he was going, he went straight to Stan's desk. Now at a closer look; short black hair, dark eyes, almost features of a girl.

The teen spoke up to Stan, "Recognize me, Stan?" Okay! Whoa, whoa, that all sounded much too like-

"Wendy Testaburger?" Stan's eyes shot up and gawked. The whole class shut up and awed. Wendy had gotten a sex change, to be a guy. So it's either, Wendy lost it or she-he- just totally fucking lost it.

The teen smiled but to a frown when the brunette bursted out laughing. "Oh My God! Oh My God! You're a dike, Wendy! No, no you're a fucking trevy!" He hooted, collapsing onto the ground, shuddering with laughs.

"Dude, Wendy, why?" Stan asked, still unbelieved.

"Because, Stan. You like Kyle, he's a guy." She pointed out, "Now, I'm a guy, so we can get back together!"

My boyfriend snickered, "Sorry, Wendy, but technically your still a girl and I love Kyle with all my heart. There's no way how you can replace him." He pulled me in closer my breath near his neck.

"But, Stan…" She/he whined.

I spoke before Stan did, "Wendy, just give it up! Stan has zero interest in you." She glance to Stan and he nodded in agreement.

Tears were beginning to well up in her face, "Fuck you, Stan! And fuck you Kyle!" She gave us the middle and ran out of the class, which Cartman was still laughing his ass off.

"Wow, I never did expect Wendy to actually turn into a guy," I said.

"Yeah, me neither. She'll never break us apart, Kyle. Never." I grinned just before out lips met. I know what Stan says is true. But, Wendy on the other hand, could be thinking up something that can surely affect us.

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Surprises, surprises. Yep, Wendy is a guy now. Now that the story is coming to an end, there's only one chapter left and maybe an epilogue to see what everyone is doing afterwards.

_**Thanks for R&R and reviews will be lovely. 3**_


	8. When Sunset Falls

_**The last chapter… Well, enjoy. This story took me forever to get out and authors comment at the end. Xp.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sp-Style-Belong with me

_Chapter 8-When Sunset falls_

Well, I'm still thinking how Wendy is a guy, but still have his uterus and everything. I just think he doesn't understand why Stan mostly broke up with her, not just because I'm a guy, but since we love each other and actually have feelings for one other. Friendship and love is what keeps us together. This even lasted out for about a month, until people started noticing that Stan and I we're going out. But that was over soon enough, some other fashion was new about how Butters and Clyde dressed up as girls-or I should say as hookers- their reasons are unknown. Even I don't want to go into details about that. Did mention that our parents caught Stan and I about to have sex? Yeah, we were ready for it, but it was bad timing. Wasn't very eyeful for our parents. Their reaction? Weird. All they said is to use protected sex and to make a sign on the door if were "busy." Embarrassing, right? Seemed like they know all along we were going out. I just hope Ike doesn't get scarred.

"Hey, Kyle! You spacing out again? Stanley was beside me, eating today's school special: Lasagna.

"Yeah, just thinking about us."

The dark haired boy grinned, "Like what?" He closed in.

"All the time we spent together," I broke the gap, pushing my lips onto his.

"Seriously, you guys? Right here when I'm eating?" Eric yelled and we both broke away to glare about at him. He himself was getting hickies by Craig next to him.

"Go stick your dick up Craig's ass!" I scowled.

"Maybe I will asshole!" Cartman spattered out some food. I muttered under my breath, I think we all how Cartman is doing. I glanced over at Kenny; he was flipping through his mag. I wanted to talk to him, but I didn't want to. I can't really forgive for what he did, though I felt bad for not talking to him.

Stan's head lend against my own, whispering into my ear, "You're still thinking about Kenny?" I couldn't see his eyes, so I stared at the tray of food.

"Yeah…I just don't like us not talking to each other."

"Don't worry Ky," He said, in a soft tone, "maybe he needs time. More time to think about it."

"I guess so."

"Stanley Marsh!" We turned our heads to the voice. Boy Wendy storming towards our table. Squeezing aside Cartman and Kenny, or more like pushing the two. "Stan! You can't be with Kyle!" She slammed her hands on the table, making it rattle.

"Wendy, we already been through this," He growled. I didn't understand what she going to next when she slapped down a piece of paper in front of Stan.

"I'm pregnant, and you're the father, Stan." Okay, so I didn't have a clue what's going on, well I do but…

"Wait, you're pregnant? When?" Stan looked flabbergasted.

"I found out three days ago, and you got me pregnant at the day of your party!" Stan didn't say anything, he was staring down. "So, you better make up your mind, Stan. Letting a girl like me to fend off with a baby by herself. Wonder how your reputation will go." She carried on smirking, at me last.

"Damn! What's that dikes problem?" Cartman yelled, looking at his mess of food. I glanced at Stan, his face was confused. Confused of what to do.

"Stan?" He didn't respond, staring at the paper.

"Stan!"

"Huh?" He shooked from dazement, "Oh yeah. Uhm, don't worry, Kyle. This problem is nothing to worry about." He smiled, consoling. I gave a half-heartily smile. His face isn't telling the truth.

All through out the day, Stan was out, just dazing off to think within his thoughts. He rarely did talk to me, biting on his fingertips, starting off with a bad habit.

"Stan." I caught him walking in the hallway after school, somewhere near the door's entrance. "Stan, you've been kind of distant from me. Your still not thinking about Wendy, what she said, are you? It wasn't your fault to begin with." He didn't face me only my eyes boring the back of his head.

"Kyle, I have to do something about this." He started of slowly, "I, I got Wendy pregnant. I'm the problem for this."

"Stan-"

"I'm sorry Kyle, but I have to go now." The teen was walking off again.

"Stan! Wait!" Catching the end of his sleeve, he abruptly stopped in his tracks. "Stan, please, can't we just talk through this?"

"Kyle, sorry, but I can't let Wendy fend off with a baby by herself."

Don't tell me what I think he's going to say, "So, Stan, you're not telling me that you're going to break up with me?" I questioned. My heart raced with every moment that Stan took to answer. I swear my voice squeaked out like a girls, "Stan?"

He turned half face to me, staring of into whatever, "It looks like so, Kyle. Sorry." He murmured, his eyes looking bit misty. At that, he swiftly left my grip, pushing open the doors as he did. I stood in the corridor, looking beyond nowhere. Getting rejected again, no that's been used up too many times. Dumped, probably, but maybe not the exact word I was looking for, I laughed at myself for thinking of the different kind of words. A tear or two rubbed down my cheek. Am I just not good enough for him, that he goes with Wendy? I sniffed of the thought of it, letting a few more tears slide down, not answering my own question.

The next day, I see him sitting next to Wendy in class. I stood in the doorway, hands occupied with books and such. I closely watched the couple talking. Wendy seemed happy to be with him, but Stan looked out of it as he used to, putting on a fake smile.

I walked passed by the two with my head held high and plopped down in my original seat, in front of Cartman who companied by Craig. I sat in solitude and looks from some people were giving me. I know I could give another shot of getting Stan back from Wendy, but deep down inside of me says there could be suffering or some which involved. I rested my head on the table, barely touching my puffy red eyes.

Last night, I was crying over a simple loss. I cried till I fell asleep, pretty weak for a guy like me. The bell ranged after a couple of more students came in following behind our Calculus.

"Okay, students, time for some quick hardcore math problems," He started off with the class. This will probably help me clear some things in my mind.

Calculus went by fat and unusually quiet. I rapidly packed up my belongings and hurriedly left the room like all the other students. About a little bit away from class, I was suddenly yanked on my collar, causing a gag from my throat.

"What the hell!" I twisted to the culprit behind me, Wendy. "What the fuck do you want, Wendy? I don't have time to talk now." I adjusted my collar.

"Tsk. Tsk. Kyle, aren't you gonna do something about me being with Stan, again, hmm? How does it feel to be turned down over and over again?" She rasped. I noticed a slight bulge in his stomach area and sneered at the formally girl.

"Look, Stan has his reasons, okay? So how about you fucking leave me alone?" I spat out. Wendy leered, and from being a couple of inches shorted than me, the other came up by my ear.

"I'm not really pregnant, this is all a trick." I gasped out somewhat or overwhelmed you could say. "But, it isn't like Stan is going to believe you, paper proof is all I need. Then this so called baby will only be so called accident" He moved away grinning, that she told me her daring-already working-plan.

"You fucking-"

"Bitch? I know. That's what I'm best at." Then at that, Wendy walked off.

Stan is actually falling for some insane trick that Wendy is pulling off. Even if it I was to tell Stan, Wendy still has that "Proof" that Stan's the father. How? I don't even feel like it. I seriously need to be alone for abit, to collect my thoughts really.

When lunch came, I skipped eating and headed to the gym, borrowing a basketball from the school. For me, it's really been a long time that I played with a basketball. I unzipped my jacket, putting it on the offside bleachers of the court room.

I bounced the ball a couple of times, to get use to the feeling again. I once had an invitation to join a team for my college years for basketball, of my skills in my later grades. But I declined it; I wanted to go for biology or economics of the like. I dribbled around the court and making every shot I made, as if I still had the ability. I made an attempt of hitting a 3 pointer shot, the ball leaving my fingertips, sending-off a smooth whoosh.

Slow clapping was heard from the entrance, coming closer to me, which happened to startle me.

"Bravo, Kyle, I never did knew you still had the talent of a professional player."

I turned to my blond friend, whose mouth was covered by his parka, "I'm not that all great, Kenny. I was just clearing out my mind." I said heading after the ball.

"Well, I'm just saying." He propped against the bleachers, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want anyway, Kenny?" I demanded, swiping off a few droplets of sweet.

"Why are you and Stan not together? I see him with Wendy now." He metetioned the facts and that was the thing I wanted to get out of my head.

"Kenny, please, Stan and I aren't together any more. He's with Wendy because she-I mean- he's pregnant with his kid."

"What? Wendy's pregnant? Daaaymmn…" Where have he been, under a rock, Kenny chuckled and continued, "No, what I meant to say is that; Wendy isn't really pregnant, she's acting it all out."

"Yeah, I know." I rolled my eyes, knowing the information already. He didn't have much to say after words, "Well, if you don't mind Kenny, I'm going-"

"Newspaper."

A crease in my eye brow formed, "what?"

"Wendy, she's using newspaper. Stuffing it up his shirt and wearing layers of clothing.

"How did you know?"

"Because, I was there while it was starting. I was over at Cartman's when Wendy came in the next day, when everyone found out Wendy got a sex change. Any who, she begged Cartman how to fake having a baby, proof, everything." My mouth hanged open to the ground or that's what it felt like. So, Wendy got Cartman's help? I concluded in my thoughts.

"Kyle, I can help you bust Wendy, and get you and Stan back together." I squint my eyes at him.

"And how am I suppose to trust you, Kenny? Lat time you said that, we ended up having sex with each other!" I hissed. The teen looked abit offended.

"About that, Kyle, What happened that night-"

"Well, well. If it isn't Kenny and Kyle the whore." A new voice was added in the conversation. Kenny and I both looked to the new voice. "Okay, so you guys found out my secret and plan on busting me. Good for you." I was glaring at him and he continued, "I don't think Stan would appreciate it if you and Kenny took and beat our baby."

"Dammit, Wendy! You know goddamn well that what you're doing is wrong and sick! I don't even give a fuck if Stan does get upset at us! Cause he wont! He will automatically reject you!" I shouted at him. His expression didn't change much, maybe for the fact that she had a killers look in her eyes.

"Okay. I see how it is then, Kyle." He muttered and pulled up his layer of clothing, having bunches of crumbled newspaper splatter on the wooden floor. Then, out her back pocket, he pulls out a pistol gun, fully loaded from the click she made. "We'll just see what Stan thinks when he doesn't find out about it if you two are dead!"

All right then, so you know how usually in those movies, the bad guy would pull out a gun and about to cap on some people, but the cops then came to the rescue? Or there was a good escape route or hiding place to be safe, protect yourself? Well that didn't technically come to our case.

Kenny came to by my side, backing up as we did, "Whoa, whoa, dude, I don't think guns should be used like that. Isn't there some kid of civilized way to do this or something?" I had my hands up above my head. The boy smiled.

"Nope. Killing you two would be funnier." Wendy lifted up the pistol, aiming the dun towards me, "Say your goddamn prayers."

"Wendy?" The supposedly boy turned his head, his face dropping. Our rescuer, Stan, Hopefully.

"S-Stan? What you doing here?" Looks like she busted herself, gun aimed towards us, and their kid full of newspaper on the ground. "Its not what it looks like."

Though Stan ultimately ignored her, "what the hell? Why do you have a gun aimed at Kyle and Kenny?" He started at the ground, around Wendy's shoes, "And you lied to me? You don't even have my kid."

That's what's hit me, I had a chance to grab the gun from Wendy, and whiles she's distracted. I ran up to him, grabbing the gun but he caught on guard gripping the gun, struggling with each other.

"Drop the fucking gun! Her finger was closed on the trigger, clicking, a last of the gun barley passed by me, feeling a swift movement of the bullet. Before Wendy made another shot, I flung the gun out of his hands the weapon recoiled to the ground, spinning out of direction.

"Kenny! Get the gun!" I shouted but was thrown to the ground by the stronger other. Kenny ran after the gun, racing towards it with Wendy. Though, the victor was Wendy, swiping up the gun.

"You can die and go to hell, Kyle!" She fired the weaponry at me. I saw the bullet come right before my eyes. Fear going inside out. A memory flash was to happen right? Like when someone was bout to die, on a quick and sudden death? No flash. Just my recent memories that was happening now. I shut my eyes, waiting for the impact to go through me. I periodically waited for the pain, but instead I heard a thud. I looked up, Wendy was trembling but had a crazed grin on, Stan with pure shock and my friend, Kenny, and he protected me. Lying still on the ground as a pool of blood, slow as a snail formed.

"K-Kenny?" I cautiously crawled over to him and pulled his head down to get a better look at his face. Nothing physical done to the head but the chest, his slow breathing heard punctured, the blonds clothing turning red.

"Kenny…" My voice barely audible.

"What the fuck, Wendy? You fucking killed Kenny!" Stan screeched and Wendy flinched.

"b-but, Stan…"

"Wendy, I don't ever want to fucking see your face again," Wendy dropped the gun, running out, not evening saying sorry or any of the kind.

"Kyle, I'm going to call the police." He dashed to the nearest telephone the school had and partially because he can't Stan the sight of blood.

"Kenny, everything's going to be okay, Stan's going to get some help." I took upon his hand that was losing warmth quickly.

"Kyle, there's something I have to tell you," he choked out, red liquid dribbling down his mouth. I leaned in closer. "Kyle, the night of the party, we really didn't have sex. It just kind of seemed that way." What? We didn't? "You had a high fever, so I made my home-made medicine with alcohol, but kind of overdosed." So he really didn't get me drunk. "And I had to let you cool off somehow." I was found dumbfounded.

"Kenny, why didn't you tell me this before?" I wiped at my eyes with my other hand.

"I don't know, kyle. I don know." This whole entire time, I was ignoring Kenny for something that didn't actually happened and now he's telling me when he's dying. The blond started laughing, blood splattering as it did, "Kyle, you can be very cute in these kinds of situations."

"Dude, it's not funny, you're dying. Dying right before me."

"It's not like it the first time that I've died." I stared in to the blonds eyes, when a hand of his was lifted up to my face, leaving blood tracks. "Kyle, you do know that I love you, right?" I smiled through the tears and nodded. He smiled, placing his other hand on my cheek and pushed my head towards his lips, bloody, iron, sweat but sad kiss.

Before we parted off, Kenny whispered, ". I'm glad that I helped you and Stan get back together, And don't cry, you'll ruin your pretty face." That was the last image I was of Kenny alive was him smiling, his hands dropped to the ground, lifeless. His chest had stopped moving and his eyes were half lidded.

"Kenny?" I shook the body and got no response. "Kenny…Kenny, thank you for your help.  
I watched his body, depress taking over. "Kenny!" I sobbed into the blond's jacket. My own muffled crying echoing in the gym. I regretted all the time that I was ever rude to him or so in away. I felt body warmth next to me, soothing me.

"Kyle, the medics are coming soon, Kenny could live." Stan breathed, I shocked my head. The parka muffling my speech.

"No! Kenny, he's already dead."

"Kyle..."

"I don't know what to do, Stan. I can't ever forgive what I did to Kenny over this past week."

"Kyle, he wanted the best for us, don't cry over Kenny's death like this. He wouldn't want that." I looked to Stan, he was bawling at his eyes too, I grab onto Stan holding onto each other. Then the medics finally came, rushing in. In the end, they'd been too late.

I sat at Kenny's grave the next day, not caring if my jeans got wet or not. I read over McCormick's grave for like the millionth time. I smiled to the stone.

"Ya know, Kenny, I don't think your hearing me now or not, but sometimes, I don't get you. You do the oddest things ever really, Kenny." I said and continued, "I wonder what would be happening if you didn't die, still living." I breathed out, soft pigments arise from my mouth, and I could fell numbness taking over my fingers. I stood up stretching out my cold muscles. "Kenny, I really do miss you."

"Kyle!"

"Stan…"

"Your mom said you'll be out here and I wanted to talk to you too."

"Okay, sure," I slid my hands to my pockets to regain warmth.

"What I did a couples days ago was wrong of me. I should have never dumped you for Wendy, even after a futile trick like that." He said, staring off in some corner. I waited for him to continue. "And Kyle, I'm sorry, but you must really hate me, right now, so I would understand of you don't accept." I know what his eyes were telling me, want. He wanted us to be together.

"Stan, you can be such a dumbass sometimes." I grabbed the back of Stan's head, pushing our lips together and he sunk into it. Barely breaking apart, our foreheads touching and breaths blending. I stared into his marine eyes.

"How can I not forgive you?"

"So does this mean, we're back together, again?" He asked shakily.

"Fucking Christ, Stan! Yes! I never really did want you to break up with me in the first place." The other smiled, pushing the lower of my back, closing the small gap between us, our lips one again. Entwining my hands with his hair, his resting his on my waist. The feeling and enjoyment as we always did.

"Kyle, I really do love you."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Love, friendship and hardships are what happen when you're together. Keeping us locked with each other, never losing holding. Trust and loyalty must always be taken up with one other, telling ones true. That's what Stan and I have. Our ever holding love keeps us in tact and always. That's about it for my story. Happy, sad, crying over-the like, whatever you want to call it. Oh and thanks to Kenny for fucking saving my life.

_**Story end~**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ah, So? Did you guys like the story? The ending? An epilogue should be coming up soon. When I have the time of course.

_**Well, I wanna thanks everyone for the reviews/Comments and for faving this story that meant a lot to me. This Fanfic got more views than all my other ones, I was amazed. XD I had fun with this story, especially turning Wendy into a guy, you really don't see that happening.**_

_**To end things up here, Thank you everyone, again and watch out for me for my incoming new Fanfics. I got a few written out now.**_

_**Mmm'kay, see ya~ ;)**_


End file.
